Wireless communications systems generally include numerous base stations that provide voice and/or data services to mobile stations (e.g., mobile phones) located within corresponding cells, or coverage areas, of the base stations. In some wireless communications systems such as, for example, Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) communications systems, WiMAX communications systems, and Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) communications systems, each base station includes a Radio Equipment (RE) connected to a Radio Equipment Controller (REC). While not limited thereto, the RE and the REC may be connected via a Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) link.
In some implementations, the RE is designed to support Inter-Process Communication (IPC) signaling between the RE and the REC. However, depending on the manufacturer of the REC, the REC may or may not support IPC. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that enable a RE that is designed to support IPC to be used with an REC that does not support IPC.